


Acqua mutevole

by perseoeandromeda



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Bishounen, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Introspection, M/M, Missing Moments, Sentimental, Shounen, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/pseuds/perseoeandromeda
Summary: Non era possibile aspettarsi da lui un’interiorità uniforme, l’acqua non era uniforme, non aveva colore, viveva di riflessi, era cangiante e mutevole.Era la forza dell’acqua, ma anche la sua fragilità, troppo plasmabile dalle condizioni del mondo che la circondava, il primo elemento a donare la vita, il primo a morire quando la vita moriva.[Fanfic partecipante alla challenge #26promptchallenge indetta dal gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart]





	Acqua mutevole

Questa fanfic partecipa alla challenge #26promptchallenge indetta dal gruppo facebook  [ Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/)

**#26promptschallenge - prompt 5/26**

**#ACQUA  
/àc·qua/  
sostantivo femminile**

1\. Composto chimico di due atomi di idrogeno e uno di ossigeno, incolore, inodore, insapore; costituente fondamentale degli organismi viventi. Distesa d'acqua.

2\. Purezza, trasparenza, limpidezza.

Fandom: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers

Ship: Nulla di esplicito, ma riferimenti vari sparsi, SeijiXTouma, RyoXShinXShu, ToumaXShin

Warnings: Coccole... mi è venuta più fluff di quello che avrei voluto e di quello che è il mio solito. Un leggerissimo angst per quanto riguarda le psicologie un po' complicate dei due cuccioli protagonisti, ma nulla di più, è un po' fuori dai miei canoni >_>

  
  


**ACQUA MUTEVOLE**

 

Con un roco borbottio, Touma si avvolse dentro le lenzuola, premendosi il cuscino sulla testa. Sperava, in questo modo, di mettere a tacere i richiami intorno a sé, ma non aveva fatto i conti con la testardaggine del guerriero dell'acqua e neanche con la sua prepotenza.

Le lenzuola vennero afferrate e tirate con una forza tale che Touma rotolò sul materasso e scampò per miracolo ad una schienata sul pavimento.

Si lamentò in maniera più decisa e si rannicchiò riportandosi al centro del letto, la testa ancora sotto al cuscino e la voce che biascicava proteste incomprensibili, impastate dal sonno.

"È sveglio?!”.

Dal piano inferiore si levò lo voce di Shu, così canzonatoria che se lo avesse avuto davanti lo avrebbe volentieri preso a sberle… e se non avesse preferito rigirarsi e restare a dormire, ovvio.

"Non ancora, ma adesso passo all'arma finale!”.

Maledetto Shin, con la sua vocina petulante e…

"Maledizione, sono sveglio!” sbottò, gettando via lenzuola e cuscino e mettendosi seduto.

Shin troneggiava su di lui e reggeva in una mano una brocca traboccante d'acqua; Touma ringhiò, almeno aveva prevenuto la solita doccia fredda… l' arma finale, appunto.

E lo stava fissando quel dannato, piccolo squalo, con quel ghigno feroce sotto gli occhi da fochetta innocente.

Ingannatrice creatura dei mari!

"Sei un mostro, Shin, sappilo!”.

Il ghigno si mutò in broncio:

"Solo perché voglio educarti a orari più consoni?”.

Touma rimase per un attimo incredulo, poi sbuffò, diede le spalle a Shin e scese dalla parte opposta del letto.

"Ma saranno affari miei?!”.

Fece il giro largo della stanza, per passare il più lontano possibile dal suo persecutore e, con passo deciso, raggiunse la porta.

“Touma!”.

Ancora?

“Che c’è?!” sbraitò, puntando sul coetaneo due occhi che dovevano fare paura, perché lo vide sobbalzare; gli avrebbe fatto pena se non fosse stato così furioso.

“ _Pena?”_ pensò, _“ma scherziamo? Mi dà il tormento, pretende di educarmi, mi fa quasi cadere dal letto e mi fa rischiare l’infarto ogni mattina innaffiandomi con acqua gelida! Non mi incantano quegli occhi da foca bastonata!”_.

“Dove vai?”.

E adesso voleva irretirlo con quel tono gentile e quella vocina così… così…

“In bagno, se _bocchama_ _1_ consente!”.

La sua, di voce, non era gentile, proprio per nulla e ne aveva ottimi motivi, non si sentiva in colpa, non si sentiva affatto in colpa!

E non si sentì in colpa neanche quando chiuse la porta del bagno alle proprie spalle con un tonfo deciso e parecchio rumoroso.

Senza che lui lo volesse, alla sua mente si presentò quella che avrebbe potuto essere l’espressione di Shin in quel momento: probabilmente era rimasto a fissare la porta del bagno per qualche istante, lo sguardo preoccupato, persino ansioso, negli occhi il dubbio su come comportarsi.

Credeva di conoscerlo bene ormai, ma da lì a capirlo ce ne correva, con quel suo mostrarsi un po’ timido, un po’ socievole fino a risultare invadente, un po’ gentile, un po’ dispettoso fino a sapersi rendere maligno, per sentirsi in colpa subito dopo.

“Farebbe meglio a mettersi d'accordo con se stesso… _bocchan_ lunatico!”.

Si gettò sul viso due manciate d’acqua in un tentativo, che sapeva sarebbe stato vano, di cacciare ogni ombra di sonno, poi si scompigliò i capelli con un brontolio d’impazienza.

Che razza di situazione, neanche i suoi genitori avevano mai preteso di insegnargli come ci si comportava e ci volevano provare un gruppo di suoi coetanei uno più strano e complicato dell’altro.

“Come se io fossi da meno” dovette ammettere, guardando nello specchio il proprio viso, i capelli scuri spettinati e un’espressione tutt’altro che sveglia.

Sbadigliò, consapevole che avrebbe continuato a farlo per tutto il resto della mattinata e quasi si morse la lingua quando alcuni colpi risuonarono contro la porta, accompagnati dalla voce che meno avrebbe voluto udire appena sveglio:

"Touma, pensi di stare molto? Mi Serve il bagno!”.

Il suo tormento maggiore in casa, la sua persecuzione, colui davanti al quale sarebbe volentieri scappato solo quando incrociava il suo sguardo.

"Seiji, sono appena entrato!".

Non poté fare a meno di rendere il proprio tono di nuovo spazientito, ma con Seiji i dubbi su possibili sensi di colpa non lo sfioravano neanche… forse.

"Allora puoi fare in fretta, per favore?”.

Quella maledetta, affettata cortesia che In realtà nascondeva un modo molto subdolo di dare ordini!

Bene, gli avrebbe risposto con il medesimo tono:

"Ma certo, Date-Sama, prenderò esempio dalla tua proverbiale velocità in bagno!”.

Ovvero, ore e ore.

Si sarebbe aspettato una risposta altrettanto tagliente, invece seguì un silenzio che gli sembrò fin troppo strano, anche perché non udì alcun passo che si allontanava.

" Touma…” .

Ah, ecco, avevano deciso di metterlo definitivamente alla prova quella mattina.

"Sì, Seiji, mi sbrigo, mi sbrigo!" ruggì con ferocia.

"Va tutto bene?".

Quello era davvero troppo, che anche Seiji si prendesse la briga di preoccuparsi per lui…

Troppo umiliante!

Si passò una mano sugli occhi, in un gesto esasperato.

“ _Sto bene”_ si sarebbe messo ad urlare, _“a parte che non ho più la libertà di dormire quanto voglio, restarmene per i fatti miei quanto voglio e neanche di usufruire del bagno quando e quanto voglio!”._

Si trattenne a stento, ma non riuscì a fermare il proprio passo di marcia verso la porta, la aprì e spinse fuori il viso, trovandosi naso contro naso con Seiji che, per evitare la colluttazione, fece un balzo indietro.

“Bagno libero!”.

Non si era accorto che anche Shin era rimasto nel corridoio e quasi lo investì nella sua ritirata in direzione della camera, non lo sentì mentre sussurrava il suo nome e non si avvide della sua espressione stranita e preoccupata.

Udì invece il richiamo molto più energico di Seiji:

“Touma, potresti aspettare un attimo?!”.

Sembrava una richiesta, ma risuonò in realtà come un ordine al quale, ovviamente, Touma si guardò bene dall’ubbidire.

Rispose sbattendo la porta della stanza alle proprie spalle.

Che almeno lasciassero che si vestisse in pace!

 

 

***

 

 

“Ma tu guarda che maleducato!”.

Shin distolse lo sguardo dal punto in cui Touma era scomparso per puntarlo su Seiji:

“È solo nervoso”.

“Siamo tutti tesi, nessuno gli dà il diritto di…”.

Shin scosse il capo e lo interruppe con un gesto:

“Siamo noi che non abbiamo capito”.

“Cosa c’è da capire? Shin, lo vedi come si comporta?”.

“E noi come ci comportiamo?”.

Seiji corrugò la fronte e sbuffò, scostando nervosamente il ciuffo che gli copriva l’occhio destro.

Poi, anziché andare in bagno, si mosse verso la porta chiusa:

“Comunque sia, la sua stanza è anche la mia, non potrà tenermi fuori!”.

A quel punto anche Shin si mosse e si interpose sul suo cammino, i piedi piantati a terra e le mani sui fianchi:

“E sentiamo, hai deciso di entrarci proprio adesso, in camera vostra, apposta per fargli un dispetto?”.

Seiji sussultò:

“Che dici? È la mia camera quella!”.

“E tu dovevi andare in bagno, mi sembra!”.

“Ma adesso ho deciso di andare in camera!”.

Shin allargò le braccia in un gesto teatrale.

“Oh, insomma, Seiji, ti metti a fare i capricci come i bambini, proprio tu, poi?!”.

“I ca… MA COSA TI SALTA IN MENTE?!”.

La porta della camera si aprì e la testa di Touma fece capolino:

“Potreste essere tanto gentili da andare a litigare da un’altra parte? Mi sta venendo mal di testa!”.

Fu un attimo, la porta era di nuovo chiusa e il ragazzo di Osaka scomparso dietro di essa.

“La situazione è grave” borbottò Shin.

Seiji lo oltrepassò e, con fare minaccioso, allungò una mano verso la porta; le dita di Shin si chiusero intorno al suo polso.

“Non provare a fermarmi, Shin, devo dirgli quello che penso e lui mi deve dire che cosa gli prende!”.

“E così otterrai di peggiorare la situazione!”.

Seiji esitò qualche istante, poi lasciò ricadere il braccio e sbuffò, assumendo un’espressione contrita, decisamente buffa sul suo viso sempre composto:

“E va bene, cosa devo fare, allora? Sono preoccupato, sei contento adesso?”.

Shin lo guardò con quei suoi occhi verdi che sapevano diventare tanto intensi:

“Lo so, Seiji, so che sei preoccupato”.

Il ragazzo biondo distolse lo sguardo:

“Già, tu sai sempre tutto, prima o poi me ne farò una ragione”.

Il viso di Shin si abbassò, la decisione che l’aveva mosso fino a quel momento venne sostituita da un velo di tristezza:

“Mi dispiace… non lo faccio apposta”.

Seiji lo scrutò, l’unico occhio visibile fattosi indagatore:

“Non è colpa tua”.

Il samurai dell’acqua si strinse nelle spalle, il viso ancora basso sul quale si dipinse un sorriso timido, espressione che strappò a Seiji un sospiro: era fin troppo facile trovarsi disarmati davanti a Shin, troppo facile ferire una persona che aveva in sé l’innata capacità di assorbire tutto ciò che lo circondava, proprio come l’acqua che riflette il bene e il male, pulizia e sporcizia. Metteva a disagio, faceva sentire nudi, ma Seiji si trovò a chiedersi quale dovesse essere, in tutto questo, il disagio di Shin.

Il ragazzo di Hagi, tuttavia, era anche particolarmente abile a lasciar cadere il malessere e a ritornare sull’urgenza del momento, così Seiji lo vide sollevare quasi subito il viso, che aveva ritrovato la solita luce positiva e di nuovo sentì la sua mano sul proprio braccio, gentile e complice.

“Credimi, Seiji, sei la persona meno adatta, adesso, per tirare Touma fuori dal suo guscio”.

Gentile, complice e sincero, anche a costo di risultare scomodo.

Perché quelle parole colpirono Seiji come una pugnalata.

Ma Shin era consapevole di quanto potessero risuonare dolorose alle sue orecchie e si affrettò a spiegarsi meglio:

“Davvero tu non hai capito?”.

Seiji sbatté le palpebre:

“Capito cosa?”.

“Perché metti Touma così a disagio”.

Il samurai della luce corrugò la fronte:

“Perché non mi sopporta?”.

Shin scosse il capo con una risatina, così deliziosa che avrebbe fatto meglio a non mostrarla a Shu e a Ryo…

E forse a nessuno. Davvero non capiva l’effetto che faceva?

“Proprio il contrario!”.

“Shin, davvero… quando fai il misterioso, io…”.

Shin lasciò che la risatina si estinguesse, ma non il sorriso, con un’ultima scrollata del capo:

“Andiamo a fare colazione per il momento e lascia che mi occupi io di Touma, per favore”.

Quando parlava così era impossibile dirgli di no, perché sotto quella discreta gentilezza nascondeva anche una capacità di imporsi della quale, forse, neanche lui stesso si rendeva conto.

O forse se ne rendeva conto, eccome e la sapeva usare maledettamente bene.

 

 

***

 

Il sordo brontolio dello stomaco strappò a Touma un lamento.

Ci si metteva la fame a contrastare la sua decisione di non farsi vedere in pubblico, almeno per qualche ora.

Il suo olfatto, nei brevi istanti in cui era stato fuori dalla camera, aveva recepito i profumini deliziosi che salivano dalla cucina: Shin e Nasty avevano di sicuro preparato i _pancakes_. Il solo immaginare le deliziose frittelle posate con grazia su un piatto gli fece venire le lacrime agli occhi.

“Ho fame” piagnucolò, rigirandosi prono sul letto e affondando la testa nel cuscino.

Avrebbe vinto il bisogno di nutrirsi o quello di non dare soddisfazione al branco di rompiscatole che lo attendeva al piano inferiore?

Da parecchi istanti, nessuno saliva a compiere tentativi per stanarlo: forse aveva almeno ottenuto che rinunciassero?

Un pizzico di amarezza, del tutto incomprensibile, lo assalì, immediatamente ricacciato.

Amarezza perché?

Era quello che voleva, che lo lasciassero in pace, che non lo cercassero. E la voglia di piangere era data unicamente dalla fame, certo non dalla delusione, non avrebbe neanche dovuto presentarsi alla sua mente una simile ipotesi.

“Quanto sono scemo” mugugnò con voce lacrimosa, strofinando il naso contro il cuscino.

Aveva provato a leggere, ma c’era quell’inquietudine di fondo che, per quanto cercasse di ignorare, si trasformava in un tarlo, un rosicchio di sottofondo a causa del quale gli era impossibile concentrarsi. Rischiava di passare la giornata così, sdraiato sul letto, a rimuginare su cosa neanche lui sapeva.

Sarebbe volentieri uscito per cercare un rifugio nascosto su qualche albero, se non avesse temuto, nel tragitto, di incrociare qualcuno. E in quella casa, se si incrociava qualcuno, sarebbero state domande, anzi, vere e proprie inquisitorie, su come si sentiva, sul perché faceva così, perché si isolava, eccetera eccetera.

Strusciò la guancia contro il cuscino e lo sguardo andò alla finestra. Non sarebbe stata la prima volta che la utilizzava come via di fuga, ma c’era qualcosa che lo tratteneva, quel maledetto pizzico sul petto, un desiderio che faticava a rivelare a se stesso: se fosse andato nel bosco, proprio nessuno si sarebbe preso la briga di cercarlo.

“E allora?!” sbottò, ripiombando con la faccia contro la stoffa che ancora conservava il calore donatole dal suo corpo durante la notte.

_Toc… toc…_

No, non era vero, nessuno aveva bussato.

“Touma…”.

E nessuno lo stava chiamando.

“Sei ancora lì?”.

Non era la vocina morbida e ora persino timida di Shin quella, non poteva essere tornato all’attacco dopo così poco tempo.

_Toc… toc…_

Ancora?

“Touma, mi senti?”.

“ _No, che non ti sento”_ stava per rispondere, invece si girò semplicemente su un fianco, spalle alla porta.

“Touma… entro…”.

Cosa? Ma proprio no!

E allora perché non glielo diceva? Un deciso, altisonante, NO!

Stai fuori dai piedi, pesciolino invadente, non farti trattare male!

Non si mosse, neanche quando i successivi istanti furono scanditi dal silenzio e lui sapeva bene cosa significasse quel silenzio: non che Shin si era arreso, ma che sapeva benissimo come rendere impercettibile la propria presenza. Probabilmente, in quel momento, la porta si stava aprendo e i piedi di Shin avevano mosso i primi passi nella stanza.

Un profumo invitante colpì le sue narici: Shin era nella stanza e non era solo. Aveva di sicuro un piatto tra le mani e dentro deliziosi _pancakes_ , ricoperti di cioccolato fuso a giudicare dal miscuglio di aromi.

Come faceva a conoscere già così bene le sue preferenze?

Il suo stomaco si fece udire, ma lui rimase testardamente immobile: nessuna soddisfazione al nemico invasore, aveva deciso di far finta di dormire e avrebbe resistito!

Gli parve di percepire dei passetti felpati che si accostavano, il profumo era sopra di lui, troppo vicino.

“Touma…”.

Stava dormendo, non poteva certo sentire un sussurro così lieve e neanche il dolce peso che piegò il suo materasso, neanche il corpo di Shin che ora sfiorava il suo. Eppure Shin lo sapeva che lui aveva il sonno troppo profondo, ci voleva ben altro per svegliarlo.

“Touma, lo so che non dormi”.

“E invece dormo”. E sono un grande cretino, avrebbe aggiunto, soprattutto dopo che Shin cominciò a ridere con quel suo modo che richiamava due possibili reazioni: prenderlo a schiaffi o abbracciarlo fino allo sfinimento…

E Touma era di un umore tale da essere molto più portato a prendere a schiaffi.

“Vuoi mangiare? Si sentivano i brontolii del tuo stomaco anche dalla porta”.

“Sto dormendo…”.

“Non stai dormendo”.

Se solo si fosse tolto dalle labbra quel tono da pettegolo saccente!

Si sollevò con una tale foga che Shin dovette scansarsi, appena in tempo per salvare il contenuto del piatto. Un vago senso di colpa si insinuò di nuovo in Touma: Shin gli aveva portato da mangiare e lui lo ringraziava così?

Oh, insomma, ma chi glielo aveva chiesto tutto quel trasporto, quella generosità, quell’impicciarsi costante nei malumori altrui, come se avesse sempre la medicina pronta per tutto!

Lo fissò con lo sguardo più cattivo che riuscì a far indossare ai propri lineamenti, fingendo di ignorare gli occhi dell’altro che, invece, erano il riflesso stesso di amabilità e tolleranza.

La qual cosa ottenne di farlo arrabbiare ancora di più, perché proprio non capiva.

Cosa lo portava a preoccuparsi tanto per gli altri, cosa lo rendeva tanto paziente e disposto a farsi carico dei problemi di tutti incassando, apparentemente senza risentirne, anche le loro sfuriate nei suoi confronti?

E poi c’era quel suo maledetto dono di saper leggere le emozioni altrui e di assorbirle dentro di sé.

Altro che dono, Touma sarebbe impazzito e già lo faceva impazzire il pensiero di avere intorno qualcuno che fosse in grado di leggergli dentro con una facilità estrema: non era solo una seccatura, era imbarazzante e lo metteva a disagio.

Eppure, nonostante tutto, Shin finiva per essere la persona con la quale riusciva a restare arrabbiato per meno tempo, quella di cui più spesso cercava la compagnia, quando era in vena di farlo.

Come se quel disagio non fosse poi del tutto reale: in qualche modo si trasformava in agio, forse perché un altro dono di Shin era quello di non far pesare la propria invadenza mentale della quale, tra l’altro, non aveva alcuna responsabilità.

Era tutta colpa dell’acqua, non di Shin e non importava se Shin era l’acqua.

Così, anche questa volta, davanti a quegli occhi allentò un po’ le sue difese e finì per essere lui a distogliere lo sguardo: era inutile continuare a negare a se stesso di sentirsi in colpa.

“Grazie, Shin”.

Che non pretendesse più di quello, però!

Shin non pretendeva nulla, in realtà, lo sapeva benissimo, gli bastava che Touma avesse fatto un passo verso di lui e tanto fu sufficiente perché il sorriso del ragazzino di Hagi si allargasse.

Con quell’espressione che avrebbe fatto sciogliere Shu e Ryo - solo loro? - Shin gli porse il piatto e, con un movimento di riflesso, Touma lo prese e se lo pose in grembo, tutto senza abbandonare il broncio che si portava dietro dal giorno prima.

A quel punto Shin si alzò.

Stava per andarsene, finalmente?

Stava per giungere la tanto agognata solitudine?

Touma si sarebbe morso la lingua quando udì se stesso chiedere, mentre Shin muoveva i primi passi:

“Dove vai?”.

Ma davvero gli importava?

Shin si fermò e lo guardò, aveva assunto un’espressione che rasentava lo stupore:

“Ti lascio tranquillo. Immaginavo che avessi fame, ma che volessi mangiare da solo”.

Touma abbassò gli occhi sul piatto e borbottò:

“Certo che voglio mangiare da solo”.

“Appunto, allora ciao e buon appetito”.

Lo conosceva bene quel tono, Touma: era il tono che stava a significare _“so che non stai dicendo la verità, ma ti lascio credere di non averlo capito”_.

“Tu non mi credi”.

Non era una domanda.

Shin, la mano già sulla maniglia, si fermò di nuovo, gli occhi di Touma puntati sulla schiena. Le spalle del ragazzino dell’acqua tremarono e non erano tremiti di freddo, di paura o di pianto.

“Non ti azzardare a ridere!”.

“Non sia mai”.

peccato che il tono smentisse le parole.

“Stai già ridendo”.

Shin si voltò, mani sui fianchi ed espressione che seppe rendere, così, da un momento all’altro, talmente seriosa da risultare scenografica:

“Ma per chi mi prendi? Io non mento!”.

“Diciamo che ci provi, ma non ne sei capace?”.

Che succedeva? Era Touma a sorridere, adesso?

Ecco, doveva immaginare che sarebbe successo, quello era Shin, non ce la faceva a non rimanere coinvolto da lui, anche se era noioso, petulante, eccessivamente premuroso.

Senza risultare mai invadente però e anche tale dono doveva essere innato, perché Touma non immaginava neanche come si potesse imparare.

“Non ci provo”.

Cominciava il duello di lingua? Loro due erano i maestri della casa in quello.

“Lo hai appena fatto”.

“Non è vero!”.

Le guance di Shin si stavano arrossando e Touma ghignò, trionfante:

“Hai già perso”.

Shin alzò gli occhi al cielo e anche il naso, quel nasino all’insù che lo rendeva ancor più petulante e che tanto faceva impazzire Shu e Ryo.

Chissà perché Touma pensava sempre a loro due quando scorgeva in Shin atteggiamenti deliziosi: se anche lui li riteneva tali, forse un po’ facevano impazzire pure lui, giusto?

“Ma che vado a pensare?” sbottò.

Shin sbatté le palpebre in un’espressione curiosa:

“Che vai a pensare?”.

“Niente”.

“E allora che domande ti fai?”.

“Niente che ti riguardi, pesciolino!”.

Shin intrecciò le mani dietro la schiena e tornò sui propri passi. Touma lo vide, con terrore, avanzare con aria indagatrice verso di lui, il viso abbassato per giungere all’altezza del suo:

“Perché io invece ho la sensazione che la cosa mi riguardi?”.

“Perché sei un curioso ficcanaso che non la smette mai di sondare le nostre menti!”.

Più duro di quello che avrebbe voluto e Shin sussultò, la luce dei suoi occhi improvvisamente spenta, così come il suo atteggiamento sbarazzino.

In realtà doveva essere una battuta, ma Touma si rese conto troppo tardi di aver mancato di delicatezza, d’altronde la delicatezza non era il suo forte, non era abituato a trattare con le persone, come si poteva pretendere?

Era lui, era Shin che gli stava addosso, che…

No, che non cercasse scuse.

Si fece serio ed osservò il compagno, era impossibile non notare la sua tristezza.

“Ehy… scusami”.

Shin distolse lo sguardo e scosse il capo:

“No… hai ragione”.

Quindi gli diede le spalle e fece di nuovo per allontanarsi:

“Ti lascio mangiare, buon appetito, Touma”.

“Pesciolino…”.

“Dimmi…”.

Shin continuava a non guardarlo e adesso il suo tono mancava di qualunque irriverenza: era solo malinconico.

“Io vorrei che tu mi facessi compagnia”.

“Non devi dirlo solo per farmi piacere”.

Touma alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò:

“Quando lo devi fare non lo fai”.

Shin si voltò quel tanto che bastava per lanciargli un’occhiata:

“Che cosa?”.

“Leggermi dentro”.

Il samurai dell’acqua distolse di nuovo lo sguardo:

“Non lo vorrei fare mai, lo so che è fastidioso”.

“E io invece voglio che adesso tu lo faccia, così vedrai che mi va davvero la tua compagnia!”.

Shin si accostò al letto, ma adesso i suoi passi, come ogni suo atteggiamento, si ammantavano solo di timidezza.

Incoerente, lunatico, volubile… adorabile Shin.

Lo stava pensando davvero?

“Sul serio… vuoi che resti?”.

E insicuro, avrebbe dovuto aggiungere.

“Lo sai” mugugnò, come a volergli trasmettere che tutta quella sua ritrosia era inutile, “tanto lo so che lo sai”.

“Io… non so mai… davvero... se quel che sento è giusto, quando…”.

Non concluse, sembrava non trovare le parole, lui che di solito ne aveva fin troppe.

“Quando si tratta di capire cosa gli altri sentono per te?”.

Shin sussultò, forse per le parole o per la morbidezza con la quale erano state pronunciate.

“Fo… forse…”.

“Schermi le emozioni, quando ci sei di mezzo tu?”.

Il guerriero dell’acqua deglutì, non sapeva più dove guardare:

“Vedi che anche tu sai leggere un po’ negli altri?”.

La sua voce sapeva rendersi sottile come quella di un uccellino nel nido, aveva una bella voce, dolce e un po’ infantile, avevano ragione Shu e Ryo quando lo dicevano e anche lui ci faceva sempre più caso.

Era la stessa voce dell’acqua, rispecchiava gli umori del suo proprietario, cristallina e gioiosa quando era allegro, carezzevole, fluida quando doveva portare conforto, bassa e un po’ singhiozzante quando era triste, vibrante come quella di una cascata quando si trattava di tirare fuori la grinta.

Dell’acqua possedeva tutte le sfumature, così come gli occhi e l’anima di Shin. Non era possibile aspettarsi da lui un’interiorità uniforme, l’acqua non era uniforme, non aveva colore, viveva di riflessi, era cangiante e mutevole.

Era la forza dell’acqua, ma anche la sua fragilità, troppo plasmabile dalle condizioni del mondo che la circondava, il primo elemento a donare la vita, il primo a morire quando la vita moriva.

“L’ho indovinato perché lo faccio anche io” riprese Touma, “ma con te è difficile riuscire a nascondere le proprie emozioni”.

Non vi era alcun intento offensivo questa volta, aveva anzi cercato di trasmettere comprensione e si stupì, perché avrebbe anche desiderato alzare una mano e passare due dita sulla tempia di Shin, per farlo sentire più sicuro, perché sentiva che un gesto simile a Shin avrebbe fatto bene.

“Mi dispiace”.

Touma scosse il capo:

“Non sei tu il mio problema più grande in questa casa”.

Shin si decise a guardarlo, ma era ancora triste:

“Io non vorrei… che noi fossimo un problema per te”.

Touma sospirò e scosse il capo:

“Sono io il problema, in realtà”.

“No…”.

“Sì invece”, stava tornando il tono duro, Touma sperava solo di non dire ancora cose che potessero ferire, ma Shin lo spingeva a confidarsi, qualunque cosa ciò potesse significare.

Lo guardò e i loro occhi si incontrarono, senza respingersi a vicenda, due sguardi desiderosi di capire l’altro e di comprendere anche se stessi.

“Io vi voglio bene, Shin, davvero, solo che… non so…”.

“Ti fa paura”.

Quella di Shin non era una domanda: come al solito aveva capito al volo.

Touma sollevò una mano e se la passò tra i capelli:

“Non so come facciate voi a farmi paura, ma…”.

Non poté finire, perché fu colto del tutto alla sprovvista quando le mani di Shin si posarono sulle sue guance e portarono i loro visi fin troppo vicini:

“Non siamo noi che ti facciamo paura, è ciò che ci lega a fartelo, perché…”.

Touma deglutì, una parte di lui avrebbe voluto ritrarsi, ma un’altra parte amava quel contatto e non vi avrebbe mai posto fine, lui che un simile gesto non lo aveva mai ricevuto, neanche da sua madre.

Poteva, dunque, definire Shin materno?

Non era la prima volta che uno di loro paragonava la figura di Shin a quella di una madre, per quanto buffa ed assurda potesse sembrare la cosa.

“Perché non lo conosco” mormorò, la voce un po’ spezzata e quell’emotività che sentiva traboccare lo terrorizzava, “e non riesco a capire… cosa mi succeda”.

Shin sorrise, i palmi delle sue mani, i suoi polpastrelli, erano morbidi e teneri sulla pelle di Touma:

“Lo capirai… lo capiremo tutti. È presto, ma ci vogliamo bene. Non è vero, Touma? Anche tu ci vuoi bene”.

Cos’era quella? Una ricerca di rassicurazione o una sicurezza che Shin voleva infondere in lui?

Ambivalente anche in una cosa del genere, insicuro e sicuro al tempo stesso.

“Se solo… sapessi come si fa. A volere bene, intendo”.

Il viso di Shin si ritrasse, incredulo, ma le mani rimasero al loro posto. Poi gli occhi si fecero lucidi, una patina di commozione e malinconia, ma Touma comprese: non era triste perché quelle parole lo avevano ferito.

Era triste per lui.

Quindi era vero? Anche lui sapeva leggere nel cuore di Shin?

Il viso dell’amico si accostò di nuovo al suo e, ancora, Touma non poté sottrarsi al gesto che, in altri momenti o da parte di chiunque altro, avrebbe considerato invasivo: le loro fronti si toccarono, le mani di Shin si intrecciarono dietro, sulla sua nuca, troppo simile ad un tentativo di impedire ogni fuga.

“Lo sai, Touma, lo sai eccome, credimi”.

E come si poteva non credere a quegli occhi, a quei gesti, a quella voce?

Shin credeva a quello che diceva, lo si percepiva chiaramente; Shin, il guerriero dell’acqua dall’emotività contrastante e dirompente, aveva in sé il _kanji_ che era simbolo di sincerità e fiducia, a Touma sembrò per un istante di vederlo accendersi sulla sua fronte, con la sua aura azzurra, accecante.

_Shin_!

Proprio come il suo nome, seppur scritto con un _kanji_ differente: fiducia e sincerità da una parte, il legame con il nuoto dall’altra, con l’acqua quindi.

Tutto aveva perfettamente senso, un destino già scritto, come quello di tutti loro, d’altronde.

Touma riuscì a sorridere, anche se una parte di lui aveva una gran voglia di piangere, di scoppiare in singhiozzi quasi, nell’abbraccio di quella creatura così… così materna.

Si sarebbe offeso, Shin, a una tale descrizione di sé?

“Vorrei avere tutta la tua sicurezza, pesciolino”.

“E io vorrei essere sicuro di me stesso come lo sono di tutti voi”.

Touma arretrò, ma solo per poterlo osservare meglio e non si trattenne più: con un gesto speculare a quello del _nakama_ _2_ , portò le mani sul suo viso, provocando uno sgranarsi meravigliato di quegli occhi che già di loro erano grandi. E l’acqua era anche lì, nello smeraldo di un oceano in eterna tempesta, mai del tutto calmo, mai immobile:

“Quando non ti sentirai sicuro, ci saremo noi. L’hai detto tu, ci vogliamo bene”.

La meraviglia si mutò in un nuovo sorriso:

“Tanto!”.

Shin si chinò in avanti e Touma si trovò avvolto in un abbraccio soffocante. Ecco cosa significava dare una mano e farsi prendere tutto il braccio.

Touma rimase qualche istante immobile, incerto di quello che stava provando: fastidio, accettazione, rassegnazione… piacere?

Forse, dopotutto, doveva solo smettere di porsi domande e vivere quel legame che era ancora in formazione, ma che già gli aveva scombussolato l’esistenza, nel bene e nel male.

Si limitò a sorridere e decise di abbandonarsi, mentre le proprie braccia guidate, per una volta, solo dall’istinto, circondarono le membra del guerriero dell'acqua, che vennero scosse da un tremito.

Touma non se ne stupì più, ma un pizzico di inquietudine lo spinse a stringere il _nakama_ ancora più forte, come a volerlo proteggere.

L’acqua vibrava di emozioni ed era ricettiva: Shin, come l’acqua, era troppo sensibile.

Forse era vero che lui era in grado di volere bene, altrimenti perché quella stretta al cuore? Perché tanta preoccupazione per quel ragazzo stretto a lui e quel desiderio di proteggerlo?

E quella frase che gli girava in testa, dal momento in cui i loro corpi erano entrati in un così intenso contatto:

“ _Voglio solo che non soffra… voglio che non soffrano… nessuno di loro”._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

1 _Bocchama, Bocchan_ , sono modi con cui spesso ci si riferisce a Shin, come affettuosa presa in giro.

2In giapponese è una delle parole che indicano l'amicizia ed è molto usata nei gruppi dei manga e anime shonen perché indica l'amicizia creata dal legame profondo che si instaura in una squadra, amici che, in un certo senso, diventano come una famiglia.

 


End file.
